The Final Battle
by sailormoon9993
Summary: It's the final battle with The Silence. Will Coon & Friends win the battle?


Trickster and Daniel were both at the headquarters of The Silence and were smiling happily. Tomorrow was the day of Earth's destruction. The time of the deadly silence was finally to arrive after the two of team had waited for the last two years for this day to come.

"Can you believe it, Daniel? This stupid planet will finally cease to exist and those stupid heroes won't be able to stop it!" laughed Trickster.

"They'll see still try though." he said.

"I know. Tomorrow is the last day we ever deal with them. Tomorrow is the final battle." Trickster laughed evilly.

Back at Lilith's manor in NYC, Mysterion had gathered all the heroes and villains for a pep talk before they all headed into battle.

"The day we've all been dreading has arrived. The day of eternal silence is tomorrow. Do you all remember why you became apart of this mission effort?" he asked.

"To protect the Earth from being destroyed." said Angel Wing.

"At any cost." said Mysterion.

"Even it means giving up our own lives just so that the Earth can live on." said Shinpitekina.

"That's right. Even if you must give up your own lives so that Earth can live on, it will not be done in vain, it will be seen as an act to protect your fellow people." Mysterion said as he pulled Siren forward. "Siren, is there any words you would like to say to everyone?"

Siren walked up next to Mysterion and spoke. "All I can really say right now is don't let The Silence win. We can't give up on this world of beauty and light!"

"That's so wonderful, Siren, but I am afraid that won't be happening!" smirked a voice.

Everyone turned around to see that the voice was that of Dark Rani, Rani's internal demon that was living inside of herself.

"Dark Rani! What are you doing here?" Mysterion demanded.

"Oh, I'm just here to delay you in any plans that you might have on stopping The Silence from arriving!" Dark Rani laughed.

"You won't win and we will stop The Silence from coming here!" he yelled.

"Not over me and my sharp tail here!" she said as she swung her sythce tail at him but missed.

"ENOUGH!" Nightfall yelled as her eyes glowed red and lowered slightly. "THIS WORLD WILL NOT PERISH AND YOU WILL NOT BE DELAYING US!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?" taunted Dark Rani.

"THIS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nightfall yelled as her eyes flashed and Dark Rani's greatest fear appeared before her. "IF YOU DELAY US, I WILL DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW ON THE SPOT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes ma'am." Dark Rani said cowardly as she retreated back into Rani's body and returned back into Chronic Hell. Nightfall made the fear disappear as Chronic came to.

"What happened? Am I wasted?" she asked.

"No. Don't worry about it. You need to worry about the big battle tomorrow." said Nightfall.

"Everything is now on the line. I won't give up on this planet." said Chronic as she sounded serious for once in her life.

"Everyone, get some rest for tomorrow, we all are going to put our very lives on the line." said Mysterion as he headed to his bedroom as Angel Wing and Shinpitekina followed.

Everyone went to bed but most didn't get much sleep as they were all worrying about the big battle that could possibly cost them very lives. Everyone awoke early the next morning feeling the exact way before they had all headed to bed the night before. They quickly teleported themselves to the Serenity School and ran inside the building to find the place completely deserted.

"Where is everyone?" asked Spirit.

"I don't-" said Siren before being knocked down to the ground. She looked up to see it was Lanya that had blasted her down.

"I see our heroes did decide to fight for their planet on the last day!" she taunted.

"Your damn right we came here!" yelled Chronic.

"You can try all you like but you'll be completely outnumbered! You cannot possibly win this battle!" said Lanya.

"Yes we can." said Siren as she changed into Winged Siren. "We will win and you all be redeemed!" she said as she flew up and knocked Lanya down.

"Since you feel that way, let's fight!" said Lanya as she went at Siren.

"Lanya! Stop fighting Siren and get over here! It seems Serenity wants to bring The Silence earlier than she excepted!" said Trickster as she grabbed Lanya.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Midnight Raven.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that The Silence is starting within a few minutes? Oh silly me! How could I have forgotten to tell the heroes of this planet? You better get down there if you want to save Earth." Trickster teased as she and Lanya disappeared around a corner.

"Wendy! Pip! Teleport us down below quickly!" yelled Mysterion as everyone formed in their circles and headed down below.

Serenity was standing in the room waiting for the heroes. "There you are you little heroes. I'm waiting to see what you'll do for your little planet." she said as she stood there. "Go ahead. Shoot everything you have at me."

Everyone gathered themselves into a large circle and combined their powers together into one big energy ball. The energy ball then floated away from the group and smacked itself right into Serenity. The ball of energy disappeared and Serenity still stood there, unharmed and if she had never was hit at all.

"How is that possible? Our powers were combined!" yelled Siren.

"You don't understand. As The Silence came closer, we all here in power. Now that it is here, we have gained more power then you children possess! Taste true power, you brats!" Serenity said as she fired a blast of power at the group, who tried to run in different directions, but they still end up getting hit.

The heroes soon fell to the ground, now covered in marks and moaning in pain. Nightfall got up from the ground and slowly walked towards Serenity, her eyes glowing the darkest red they had possibly glowed before.

"You will not destroy us. I won't have it, even if everything of mine gets broken, I will still fight." she said as her hands glowed with the power of darkness. Nightfall then began shooting the dark blasts at Serenity, putting all her strength into every single blast she threw. But it was useless, Serenity had only gained a little mark from the blasts.

"You stupid child! I should just get rid of you now and be done with it!" said Serenity as she made another blast. "Goodbye, little hero." said Serenity as she threw the blast at Nightfall, killing her instantly.

"NIGHTFALL!" Siren screamed as she ran to Nightfall's body. "Wake up, wake up! You have to fight!" she said but it was useless. Nightfall was already gone.

"Poor little Siren. Losing your loved one must be hard for you." Serenity laughed.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS WAR!" Siren yelled at her.

"Oh yes I will my dear and you'll lose your friends and your other crush!" said Serenity.

"My other crush? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I've watched all you heroes and I know all of your deep secrets like how she-" Serenity said as she was able to pick up Spirit from the ground and levitated her before Siren. "-is in love with you and you're secretly in love with her as well."

"You won't get away with this! Spirit of Nightfall, arise and fight with us once again!" called Spirit.

"Silly girl! A ghost can't get in here! Your powers are useless! You best say goodbye to your love, Spirit because you won't be seeing her where you're going."

"Please! Leave her alone!" cried Siren as she tried pulling Spirit down but she couldn't pull Spirit out of the air. "Spirit, please, don't leave me too."

"I don't seem to have a choice here, Siren. She's got ahold of me and is too powerful for me to break free of her. But Siren, please remember one thing for me."

"What is that?"

"That I will always love you, forever and for always." Spirit said as she grabbed Siren and was able to kiss her with passion quickly before pulling away. "And hope you will love me as well."

"That is enough! You and your friends are all to be killed now!" said Serenity as she fired a blast at Spirit but Siren was able to step in front of it and save Spirit. Siren quickly fell to the ground, still alive but could not move. The levitation spell on Spirit was broken instantly as she ran over and gently lifted Siren's head into her lap.

"Siren, why? Why did you do it?" Spirit asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I love Nightfall, but I also love you just like her. I couldn't you perish and I had a chance to actually save you unlike Nightfall." she made out before letting out a hard cough. "I-I feel so weak...w-where a-are the others? Why aren't they fighting for our planet?"

"Don't worry. They'll keep on fighting." said Spirit as tears ran down her face.

"Don't cry, Spirit. I'm gonna be fine. I promise. Please, keep fighting or all hope will be lost." said Siren as she weakly pulled up her head to try to kiss Spirit, but she was so weak, she collapsed and her entire body fell away from Spirit and towards the ground.

"Siren!" Spirit cried out before rising off of the ground and turning the other heroes. "Get up! Get up now! We have to fight we all the skills we have!" she shouted.

Forgate scrambled herself off of the ground and weakly stood up. "We cannot give up. We already lost Nightfall, but we have to keep on fighting or even just delaying The Silence."

Mysterion, Angel Wing, and Shinpitekina all were able to get up and walk over to Spirit. Midnight Raven and Chronic Hell soon followed suit and stood with the group.

"Spirit is right. We have to fight. We're the only ones strong enough. The others got hit with the blast harder than us." said Midnight Raven.

"For the Earth and all the people living there." said Shinpitekina.

"It's all or nothing." said Mysterion. "Let's show The Silence that we are not a force to be messed with!"

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

"How adorable. The last of the heroes still want to fight for their little planet. That is so precious!" Serenity taunted.

"You will be defeated, you old hag!" said Chronic Hell.

"Try the opposite way, you little brat." said Serenity before an idea hit her. "You know what, I'm not gonna even fight you. I'll have Trickster and Daniel do it." she said as she made trickster and Daniel appear before her. "You two get to become heroes for The Silence. Finish them off!"

"Of course Serenity." they both said.

Trickster and Daniel linked arms and put their opposite arms up, causing a blast of energy to come from each hand and hitting the group. Their powers combined were very powerful, effectively making the group weak enough to not even get up off of the ground.

"Say goodbye, you little heroes." said trickster as her hand started glowing. She was about to fire it at the group, but was knocked down to the ground. "Who did that?" she yelled.

"I did." said Siren, who still had barely enough strength.

"You're still walking around? Nothing I can't handle." said Trickster.

Trickster lunged herself at Siren, only to be blinded by a bright light. The bright light soon faded and revealed that it was no longer just Winged Siren, but all of Siren's other forms from before.

"It is time." said Viva.

"To use all the power we have gained." said Superstar.

"To defeat The Silence and become just regular Siren once more." said Super.

The Sirens turned and faced Serenity, Trickster, and Daniel.

"It is time for saving and redemption." said Winged Siren weakly.

All the Sirens held up their hands. The weak groups of heroes soon rose off of the group with The Sirens and it seemed to appear that their powers were being drawn to the Sirens. Soon, the Sirens glowed brightly and shouted, "Sonic Love Song!"

Soon, a bright and powerful energy shot from them and was much more powerful then blast before.

"No! No!" Serenity screamed as she, Trickster, and Daniel were engulfed into the light.

The light destroyed everything in it's path. The entire place was swept into the white light. The Sirens soon looked around and saw nothing but the white light.

"Let's go back home. As one hero." said Super.

"All the power we had was unleashed and is gone from us forever. You are free of the burden." said Superstar.

"Let's go, your friends are waiting for you." said Viva.

"Let's." said Siren as she was now as she was before the entire trip to stop The Silence.

The Sirens all disappeared as the white light seemed to follow them.

"Serena! Serena! Wake up dear!" said a voice.

Serena weakly opened her eyes to see her grandparents, Raven, and Spirit standing next to her. "W-What happened?"

"We saved the Earth from The Silence! The Silence is forever gone!" smiled Raven.

"B-But how?" Serena asked.

"You and everyone combined their powers together and destroyed all of The Silence. More importantly, it saved me from Death's grip." Raven said with a smile.

"I can't believe it's all over! Being away for a year sure does mature you." said Spirit.

"A whole year we were gone? I can't believe it was that long." said Serena.

"I know." said Spirit as she kissed Serena on the cheek.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Serena's grandma answered it. She soon came upstairs with two people behind her, a teenage girl and a man in his early twenties.

"Are you feeling okay, Serena? That must have taken a lot of strength out of you." said the girl.

"I'm alright but who are you?"

"I'm Rachel and this is Daniel. You saved us from The Silence and more importantly, we finally found the place that will accept us." smiled Rachel.

"Thank you for cleansing us, Serena. You don't understand how much we appreciate it." said Daniel.

"N-No problem." said Serena.

"It was nice of you two to come over." said Loretta, Serena's grandma. "Do you wanna go and play with your friends, Serena?"

"I'd love too!" Serena said as she leapt out of bed with a smile on her face and much energy coursing through her body.

Serena ran out of her bedroom and out into the fresh air. Raven and Spirit soon followed and both stood next to her.

"We'll be in the fifth grade tomorrow. Even if we were gone for a year, we learned so much." said Raven as she kissed Serena on the cheek.

"It's time for a new beginning." said Serena as she, Spirit, and Raven ran into the bright sunshine, finally free of The Silence.

* * *

><p><em>The Silence is finally over. It's time for a new beginning. Stay tuned for an alternate ending coming soon!<em>

_Please review!_


End file.
